


Ich wollte dich nie verletzen

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Everyone Is Gay, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Feels
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Nachdem Steve seinen Freund Bucky vor Tony gerettet hat, ist Bucky geflohen und Steve kümmert sich um den verletzen Tony.





	Ich wollte dich nie verletzen

Draußen tobt der schlimmste Schneesturm, den Steve jemals gesehen hat. Der Wind pfeift laut in dem Gemäuer und lässt den blonden Mann frösteln, doch er bewegt sich nicht vom Fleck. Also versucht er sich einfach nicht auf die schneidende Kälte zu konzentrieren und stattdessen einfach auf dem harten Steinboden sitzen zu bleiben. Still dreht er sich zu den Fußstapfen herum, die sein geflohener Freund Bucky hinterlassen hatte, nachdem Steve ihn beschützt hatte. Und wie dankte der Ex-Sergeant ihm das? Er verletzt die Menschen, die dem ersten Avenger wichtig sind, rücksichtslos. Bei dem Gedanken an den Verrat seines früheren besten Freundes, beißt er die Zähne aufeinander und versucht nicht sofort seine Hand in die nächste Wand zu rammen. Er könnte ihn verlieren und das nur wegen Bucky. Er könnte Tony wirklich verlieren.

"Steve?", die Stimme seines Kollegen klingt rauchig und gebrochen. Sofort richtet der Angesprochenen seinen Blick auf den Mann unter sich. Vorsichtig hat er sich neben Tony auf die Knie fallen lassen und dessen Kopf in seinen Schoß gelegt, als Bucky einfach in den Schnee hinaus verschwunden war. Unbewusst hatte er eine Hand sanft im dunklen Haar seines Freundes vergraben, nachdem er Fury kontaktiert und um Hilfe geben hatte, denn Tony geht es gar nicht gut. "Tony", Steves Stimme ist voller Schmerz und Sorge: "Du bist wach!" Unter starken Schmerzen streckt er seine, vom seinem roten Metallhandschuhe bedeckte, Hand und legt sie vorsichtig an Steves Wange. Dieses Verhalten war für den Milliardär vollkommen untypisch, weshalb Steve bei seiner Berührung leicht zusammen zuckt, doch dann legt er eine seiner eigenen Hände darauf und verschränkt seine Finger vorsichtig mit Stark. Er möchte Tonys Haut an seiner Eigenen spüren und hofft seine Körperwärme zu spüren, doch er weiß, dass die Hand des Playboys eiskalt ist. Schließlich friert auch Steve und er selbst ist nicht verletzt. Wie muss es da nur dem Verletzten gehen?

"Wo tut es weh?", flüstert Steve beinahe. Vorsichtig richtet Tony seinen Blick auf seinen Bauch und legt seine freie Hand auf ein klaffendes Loch in seiner harten Rüstung. Als der erste Avenger versucht hatte seinen alten Freund vor Stark zu schützen, hatte er in Kauf genommen den Mann zu verletzen, doch er hätte nicht gedacht ihm so etwas anziehen zu können. Als er sieht, dass sich ein Teil der Rüstung durch seine Kleidung in das Fleisch des Mannes unter ihm gegraben hat, muss er sich zurückhalten, um nicht laut loszuschreien. Er kann Tony jetzt nicht auch noch verlieren, nachdem er schon Peggy verloren und Bucky für tot gehalten hat. Tonys Tod würde sein Leben wieder komplett aus den Angeln heben, wie immer, wenn er jemanden, den er zu sehr geliebt hat, verliert. "Es tut mir leid", spricht er aus, was er denkt: "Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

Langsam nickt Tony, während ihn eine Welle des Schmerzes überrollt: "Schon gut, Rogers. Du beschützt nur deine Freunde." Steve nickt, glaubt jedoch nicht, dass er es wirklich so meint, doch dann fügt Stark noch etwas hinzu: "Das ist es, was ich an dir so liebe." Steve Rogers Augen weiten sich: "Hast du gerade gesagt, dass ..." "Dass ich dich liebe? Ja, das tue ich", erwidert er weiterhin von Schmerz geplagt. Die Worte klingen in Steves Kopf mehrmals wieder, bis er sie wirklich realisiert hat, doch ob er seine Worte auch erwidern kann, weiß er nicht. Schon so lange hatte er es hören wollen, aber nie darüber nachgedacht, was er sagen würde, wenn Tony es einmal wirklich auspricht.

Da auch Stark zu merken scheint, dass sein Gegenüber gerade nicht in der Lage ist, etwas darauf zu antworten, schneidet er mit rauer Stimme ein neues Thema an: "Wird jemand kommen, um uns zu holen?" Bei seinen Worten entspannt sich sein verkrampfter Körper leicht: "Ja, trotz des Sturms konnte ich glücklicherweise Maria erreichen." "Maria?" Steve sieht ihn fragend an: "Maria, Maria Hill." "Ach so, du meinst die Assistentin von Fury", er schafft es ein schmerzverzerrtes Grinsen zustande zu bringen. Genau dieses Lächeln ist es, das beinahe das Herz des Ex-Soldaten zum Brechen bringt, denn obwohl Tony verletzt ist, versucht er nach wie vor Steve aufzuheitern und ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihm gut geht, obwohl es augenscheinlich nicht so ist. "Weißt du, als ich mir überlegt habe euch zu folgen, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass es so laufen wurde", gibt er ehrlich zu: "Ich dachte, ..."

Bevor er seinen Satz jedoch beenden kann, schiebt Steve seinen Arm unter Tonys Kopf, um ihn ein Stück zu sich hoch zu ziehen und schiebt seine kühlen Lippen auf die eiskalten seines Kollegen. Vergeblich hofft Steve die Wärme von Tonys Körper zu spüren, die ihm zeigen soll, dass es nicht zu spät ist, dass er Stark retten kann, doch da ist nichts. Nur die Leidenschaft des Kusses von zwei Männern, die durch den vielen Krieg die Liebe aus den Augen verloren haben, und sie mitten in einem Schneegestöber im tiefen Sibirien.

"Rogers? Können sie mich hören?", plötzlich ertönt die Stimme von Maria Hill im Ohr des Angesprochenen und sorgt dafür, dass sich beide Männer voneinander lösen. Für einen Moment ist ein Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der beiden zu sehen, der zeigt wie ertappt sie sich gerade fühlen, doch dann schleicht sich Freude auf Rogers Gesicht und zieht seinen Geliebten mit sich. "Ja, Hill. Ich höre sie klar und deutlich", die Energie in seiner Stimme überrascht beide Männer gleichermaßen, doch davon lässt er sich nicht stoppen: "Seit ihr da?" "Ja, der Quinn Jet wartet draußen auf euch", erwidert die Frau und unterbricht den Kontakt zu den Männern dann wieder.

"Kannst du aufstehen, wenn ich dir helfe", fragt Steve besorgt, aber durch sein stilles Liebesgeständnis, gleichermaßen hoffnungsvoll. "Natürlich kann ich das. Ich bin Iron Man", die, von ihm gewohnte, Selbstsicherheit ist in seine Stimme zurückgekehrt.

Mehr Zustimmung braucht der Avengers nicht, um einen Arm seines Kollegen um seine Schultern zu legen, um ihn richtig stützen zu können. Als wäre es nichts, hebt er seinen Freund und seine tonnenschwere Rüstung auf die Füße und sucht mit den Augen die Landschaft nach dem grauen Flieger um. Mit einer freien Hand deutet er auf den Punkt in der Ferne, um den Funken Hoffnung in ihren Herzen in ein loderndes Feuer zu verwandeln.


End file.
